poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Dog Caper
The Great Dog Caper is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary The Littlest Pet Shop gang, The Mane 5's pets, and Stuingtion's Engines' pets are staying at Fluttershy' cottage for 10 day while their owners and Blythe are out. But then, during an animal adoption show at the cottage, Zoe Trent gets captured by the evil scrapdealerrs Burke and Blair while trying to save another animal. Now the other pets must journel out to get her back before it's too late. Plot Opening/Dusty's Mission The movie begins with Dusty Crophopper, who is on a mission to battle with Ripslinge to save Ishani. On the island of Equesodor. He then lands outside, Rip's fortress and after taking the army of robots. He reaches Ishani, only to see she was a hologram! Then Ripslinger appears behind him a robot, Dusty manages to uptang the upper hand at first but he is vaporized! Ripslinger then laughed maniacally on his triumph over Dusty as the words GAME OVER appeared on the TV screen with stereotypical 8-bit music, revealing that it was only a video game in which Sunil was playing. Zoe's missing hat Meanwhile, Zoe is searching for her beret. Then she falls off the shelf she was standing on but Russel catches her. And explains that Blythe was gonna bring her along on her trip to Manehatten, and she still can't find her beret. But Owlilcious reminds that Blythe would still take Zoe with or without her beret. Then Winona comes in and she has found Zoe's beret. But when Zoe asks Winona where she found it. Sidney! Then they all hear a fimalar barking and it was Mako's seal; Sidney. She then starts growling at Zoe. But then starts licking her and then Zoe calms the seal down and rubs his belly saying, "Who's gonna miss me?" Then Blythe comes in. Zoe's collar breaks Blythe asks Zoe if she's ready, the dog replies that she is. But Blythe has to do something first. As Zoe is eager to get her stuff together, but as she does her collar gets caught. Blythe then comes in and tries to help Zoe get free. But when she does, Zoe's collar's rips. Blythe notices, and she decides if it's best not to take her along. Zoe is dashed by this but understands. And she sadly goes up on one of the pet stands. Blythe then thanks Fluttershy for watching them and leaves. Zoe however is very sad, as she sits on the perch. The other pets try to comfort her, but to no avail. So she walks away and says nothing. Zoe's nightmare The next day, Zoe wakes up to find Blythe has come back early, when she arrived she greeted Zoe but forgot that Zoe's collar is broken and drops the small dog, who then lands in a pile of cards then lands in a cage full of different collars. After the screen goes black, Zoe wakes up screaming. For the thing was only a nightmare. Zoe finds Dorg Zoe soon then finds another pet named Dorg, who is slightly injured. And he was up on the shelf because he didn't want to get hurt even more. And he explains that he was out in the woods for a while and then he got caught in a rabbit trap, which injured his leg. But he managed to wrap it up and he soon found Fluttershy' cottage and snuck inside. Animal Adoption show!/Kidnapped! And then they heard hammering and Saw Fluttershy putting up a sign for an Animal Adoption show. Zoe warns the others and they do a quick roll call, then Sunil hears Fluttershy coming, so they hind. As Dorg falls into a box. Fluttershy then step inside and and starts gather the animals that are tagged for adoption and then she picks up the box that Dorg fell in! Zoe Trent then whistles for Sidney, which she hops onto him and they race for the Animal Adoption show, which the others are confused and some think Zoe wants to give herself away as Minka yells: "DON'T DO IT ZOE, WE LOVE YOU!!!!" Zoe and Sidney soon make it outside, and the seal then gets Zoe up to the box with Dorg, as the others are watching from the window, Clark is using binoculars and they saw that Zoe was actually rescuing Dorg. But as they head back inside, Zoe falls off. Then a little girl finds Zoe and takes her to her mother asking if they can get her, but her mother says no because of Zoe's collar then she tosses Zoe onto another table. Then the evil scrapdealerss Burke and Blair find her, they then ask Fluttershy if they can get her, but she says no. And she puts Zoe into a kennel for safe keeping, but the evil twins don't give up so easy. They knoc over a pile boxes and while Fluttershy attends to it, they break into the kennel and steal Zoe causing Pepper Clark to take action. She slides down the gutter into the show, and see the twins getting packing Zoe. Pepper manages to get to the car as the tugs are driving away, but by the time she opens the trunk, she loses their grip from the car and the tugs escape. Who took Zoe? The pets try to investigate the culprits. However, Pepper is trying to type the license plate number that she briefly saw to track it and whoever they, and the rest of the pets,, were having problems doing an identity portrait of the 2 tugs. WhenAngel Bunny gets fed up with Pepper trying to investigate the word and irritably tells the others to "leave Pepper with this scrap" the word "scrap" caused Pepper to decipher what the license plate said: "Burke and Blair's Srcap" and consequently tells Minka to draw of the tugs wearing gray hard hats. In which they are identified as the workers tugs from a commercial Sunil saw earlier and they're the kidnappers! Meeting the other captured dogs Meanwhile at Burke and Blair's place, they head out for Big City Port. While Zoe tries to escape but she has no luck. And then she hears a box open and looks back and then she is picked up by a big dog is Einstein. Then another one appears in front of her, is Rita and she nuzzles her and another one is Tito jumps on Zoe, knocking her to the floor. And a bulldog is Francis, comes up and gets Tito to get off her. He then shows some manners to the young dog. Then another dog, Dodger comes up and greets Zoe, and they then introduce her to Buster is inside a kennel and he is suprised to see her. And then they start watching some videos of them. Operation: Rescue, Zoe Trent! Meanwhile, the other pets are searching for the same commercial. But soon they find and get the directions to Burke and Blair's place. And they get everything ready, they set off for Burke and Blair's. Back at the apartment/Zoe loses her collar At Burke and Blairs', the dogs have finished watching the movies. And then Buster shares how Burke and Blair plan on selling them all toa dog extravaganza in Venece, Italy. Then the 2 tug boats arrived back, leading to dogs to go back to their old spots. But then as they pick up Zoe, a thread from her collar gets caught and then it unravals and it falls off. The tugs then quickly call someone and ask him to come tomorrow morning. After they leave, the other dogs see Zoe lost her collar. However, she doesn't know it yet. Then when they show her with a mirror. She screams at the top of her lungs and freaks out. But Buster simply tells her it's not such a big deal. But Zoe doesn't care. The Search continues As that happened, the other pets continue on their quest to get Zoe, and they stop by a bus stop to take a moument's rest. Some of the group decied to give up. But Falcon reminds them that Zoe is their friend and they can't leave her. Retrieving Zoe's collar Back at the apartment, Burke and Blair are both fast asleep. Zoe decides to take this opprotunity to retreive her collar. But then she steps on a cheeto, leaving her to carefully and slowly take her step. When she hears another crunch behind her, and it was Tito. Zoe at first tried to convince Tito to go back but Tito wanted to help her. So Zoe accepted his help, then when she tries to get her collar. She notices Tito licking Burke's bunker of cheeto dust. But Zoe makes him stops. Then as she grabs her collar, Blair puffs out a smelly puff of smoke. Which made Zoe cough and gag. But then she manages to grab her collar. But as she starts to walk away, the one of the movies come on! Which wakes up the twins, after they awake they put Zoe back in her kennel. Then they turn of the TV, and leave taking Zoe's collar with them. Zoe noticed the remote was in front of Rita. After the tugs left, Zoe then confronted Rita about turning on the TV, Trivia *Dodger, Rita, Tito, Einstein, Francis, and Buster guest star in this film * This film is based off of "Toy Story 2." Scenes *Opening/Dusty's Mission *Zoe's missing hat *Sidney! *Zoe's collar breaks *Zoe's nightmare *Zoe finds Dorg *Animal Adoption show!/Kidnapped! *Who took Zoe? *Meeting the other captured dogs *Operation: Rescue, Zot Trent! *Back at the apartment/Zoe loses her collar *The Search continues *Retreiving Zoe's collar * Soundtrack # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion